Unstoppable Force
by BlackWolfNinja2
Summary: Meet Harada. She's your not so average teenager trying to have a normal life. But with Kenichi, Miu and everyone else, that goal seems much more difficult. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi **

Unstoppable Force

Rated T for moderate violence, language and blood.

I don't own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple

"Hey Onee-chan, are you done yet?" yelled 13 year old, Akito Ryuutaro. He had beautiful clear crystal blue eyes and spiked light red hair. He had a round baby like face and a small body to match. All in all, he was a cute kid.

He was staring up at a young girl who was about the age of 16. She had long fiery red hair about to her waist and sharp brown/red eyes. She was strangely very build but slim and curved in the right. She had a slightly paler complexion than Akito and her face had a sharper frame. She was a very beautiful girl none the less. She smiled down at her little brother from her position. She seemed to be cooking something at the moment.

"I'll be done in a minute, Akito." The girl said in a soft and kind tone.

Her brother pouted but nodded and walked into the living room and started watching T.V. She chuckled and continued cooking and soon she was done. She place out two plates and place in what she was cooking, curry! Her brother sniffed in the delicious smell and came running towards the dining room which was right next to the kitchen. His mouth water slightly as he stared at his plate. He then looked up at his sister and said with a huge grin.

"You're the best, Harada-nee!!" Said Akito, in a happy tone before eating.

Harada gave him a small smirked before eating herself. After eating both of them grabbed their plates, putting them in the sink to be washed later then grabbed their bags before heading out the door. Harada checked the door to make sure it was locked before taking her little brother's hand and walking down the street. Both of them were going to school for their first day. Luckily, they both left early so no need to rush. After dropping off her little brother, Harada continued on her way to her own school. She frowned after looking at her watch seeing she might be late so she looked around where she stopped.

"Damn, I'm going to be late at this rate." She said in a frustrated tone. Her eyes landed on a fence. A smirk appeared on her face as she thought.

'_I could see who far I am from there_.'

She then jumped onto on the fence, balancing herself with no problem. She looked around and smiled seeing as her school, Kouryou High-school was only a couple yards away. So with inhumane like speed she went running in the direction of her school. She finally arrived just in time, after looking around a bit she thought to herself.

'_This place isn't as large as my last school but ten times nicer._'

Harada frown upon noticing she had been wandering the halls for a while and still had no idea where the office was. She sighed and just stared out the window next to her, with her arms crossed over her black shirt.

"Excuse me do you need help?"

Harada turned upon hearing the voice. Her eyes widened slight upon seeing a familiar face.

"Miu?"

Miu smiled widely before running up to Harada, giving her a tight hug. Harada stood over Miu by a few inches. She smiled and returned the hug.

"Harada-san! I missed you so much!"

Harada chuckled at Miu's excitement.

"Um Miu-san, who is this?" Asked a boy with short dark brown hair and eyes.

Miu released Harada and turned to the boy.

"Kenichi, this is my old friend, Harada Ryuutaro. She really smart and powerful. She's also very good at writing and drawing-!" Miu was cut off by Harada's hand being place over her mouth.

"As Miu said, my name is Harada Ryuutaro but please just call me Hara. It's nice to meet you Kenichi-san."

Harada extended her other hand for Kenichi to shake. Kenichi shook her hand thinking to himself.

'_Wow she's really pretty and very cool_.'

"So what were you looking for Hara-san?"

Harada sighed. "I was looking for the office which is very hard to find in this damn place."

"We'll show you!" Miu said after Harada removed her hand.

Miu then grabbed her hand and lead her in the way of the office with Kenichi right behind them. As soon as they reached the office Miu let go of her hand so that Harada could walk into the office. The secretary was busy typing at her computer before she noticed Harada. She gave Harada a sweet smile before asking.

"Is there something you need?" "Um, I'm Harada Ryuutaro and I need my schedule."

She nodded before taking out a sheet of paper from her desk and handing it to Harada.

"Have a good first day, Ms. Ryuutaro!"

Harada bowed respectfully to the women before walking out, scanning over her schedule. Kenichi and Miu were looking at her schedule over her shoulders as soon as she walked out. Miu frowned upon seeing Harada wasn't in the same class as her.

'_I'm going to need someone to show me around_' Harada thought to herself.

**Name: Harada Ryuutaro**

**Age: 16**

**D.O.B: October 12**

**Sex: Female**

**Class: 1-B**

**8:45 – 10:15; History 1-B**

**10:20 – 11:30; Math 1-D**

**11:30 – 12:10; Science 1-A**

**12:15 – 1:20; English 1-C**

**1:20 – 2:00; Lunch**

**2:00 – 2:45; Art (Mondays and Fridays)/ Gym (Tuesdays and Thursdays)/ Free Period (Wednesdays)**

"So your in 1-B? Oh that reminds me I have to get to class. Bye Hara-san, Kenichi-san!"

After saying that Miu ran off in the direction of her class. Kenichi laughed a little and said, "Class doesn't start until quite a while, I could show you around if you'd like?"

A small smile appeared on Harada's face at Kenichi's kind offer.

"Yes, thank you Kenichi-san."

Kenichi then walked off with Harada at his side. As they walked Kenichi thought happily to himself, '_I made a new friend!' Harada also thought to herself. 'I really lucky to have gotten a friend so soon, maybe I'll do better at this school than the last one.'_

"You really like to read how-to books?" Harada said since her tour was done. Kenichi had pulled out a "How to grow Large plants" book.

He nodded, so far they had gotten along really nicely. Since Harada did say much and Kenichi didn't ask many questions they synched very well together. Harada tense up when she felt a sudden odd presence and then someone suddenly spoke.

"So you're the new student? Interesting, don't have much info on your fighting abilities but I will soon. So you're in the class with the prince! Haha you'll become one of his fangirl before ya know it . . Anyway Kenichi, my friend." Babbled some random alien.

Harada's left eye twitched and then she said in a highly annoyed tone.

"Kenichi, _who_ the **hell** is _this_?!"

Kenichi gave the alien a glare before turning to her and said. "Hara-san, Miu and I are going to our first period class, so we won't see you until next period in Math. So you go on ahead and I'll deal with this alien, Nijima."

She nodded and then walked off; going in the exact directions Kenichi gave her before arriving at her homeroom. Sliding the door open she walked in. It was a normal class room packed with students. The teacher turned to her and motioned her over. After getting the class to calm down, he motions to Harada.

"Everyone we have a new student. Please introduce yourself to the class."

Harada stepped forward; everyone was already scanning her over. Most of the boys were in awe of her beauty and the girls were staring at her flaming red hair in wonder. Harada smiled before bowing and said in her normal calm but sharp tone.

"Hello my name is Harada Ryuutaro, please call me Hara. I'm 16 and I like to draw and write."

Everyone looked at Harada with a smile. The teacher then said.

"Thank you Ms. Ryuutaro, please take the empty seat next to Tanimoto and also remember next class to bring you uniform."

Harada nodded before walking to her seat. As she walked, she could feel intense glares of other girls on her. She gave a quick glance at Tanimoto. He was cute, he had short blonde hair a very beautiful sea blue eyes. He was well building and has a nicer uniform. She frowned and sat down, she never really like the rich, since her and her brother was looked down a lot by those kinds of people. She looked forward, listening to the teacher but noticed Tanimoto looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Tanimoto could see she wasn't like most girls, who were more into the latest fashions and giggling with friends. She was more of an outsider than anything else. She wore ripped black jeans with different words sowed in. She also wore a black shirt with one short sleeve and one long. Both of her hands were clad in leather fingerless gloves and last but not least she wore a dark red dog collar. Her appearance was also strange, her fiery red hair for example which wrapped around her like a mane seemed to shine in the light. Also her moldered brown/red eyes were staring bored at the teacher. His eyes then silently shifted to her side where her dark red bag hung from her shoulder. It was a normal bag but there were a lot of random picture on it, probably draw from her old friends. He then returned his eyes back to the teacher, think nothing of her, not noticing she had been watching him silently.

'Interesting guy' Harada thought to herself.

Class passed by slowly then she went off to see Miu and Kenichi before second period. As she enters the class room, she smiled upon seeing both Kenichi and Miu.

"Hey guys!" Harada said in a happy tone. Miu and Kenichi smile at her as she walked over.

"Hello Hara-san." They said.

Miu then suddenly grabbed Harada's hand.

"Come with me, I want you to meet someone."

She then dragged Harada over to Tanimoto. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Well hello again, Hara-san."

Miu looked between us, confused. "You two already meet?"

Harada smiled at her old friend before saying.

"We have first period together Miu."

Miu nodded remembering. Tanimoto then mention about the play, Romeo and Juliet.

"Ah you'll be playing Juliet Miu? Well then as they say break a leg." Harada said with a smile.

Miu smiled happily.

"You know the play Hara-san?" Tanimoto asked Harada.

Harada smiled nodded to his questioned.

"Yes, I've done the backgrounds in a lot of my old school plays including this one."

"Oh so you were in the drama club?" Harada shook her head.

"No, merely helped out when needed."

Tanimoto nodded to her before continuing his conversation with Miu. A frown appeared on Harada's face as she thought.

'_Something isn't right about this guy, I wonder. ._'

Kenichi then suddenly came walking by her, staring wildly at Tanimoto and Miu who were standing relatively close to each other. The Alien (Nijima) then pulled out his PDA saying something to Kenichi but Harada couldn't hear it since he had walked too far away.

"BE GONE SATAN!" Kenichi yelled walking with his hands over his ears away from Nijima who seemed to be floating after him.

"Kenichi, come and listen to me, my friend!" Nijima said.

Harada looked at the scene in confusion and said.

"Are those horns?"

"I will not. . I will not be tempted!" Kenichi repeated to himself. Harada chuckled at the pitiful scene.

'_Poor Kenichi looks almost in tears and is slowly being trapped by a demon_'

Miu laughed softly at seeing Kenichi before calling him. He stopped and turned over to her. Tanimoto smiled.

'_Such an enticing smile_' Kenichi thought in disbelief and shock.

"I'm Tanimoto Nastu. It's a pleasure to meet you. You're Kenichi Shirahama right? I heard a lot about you. I expected you to be a lot scarier."

'So..so handsome!! Almost at an idol level!! It's no good!! It's my TOTAL LOSS' Kenichi thought as he drowned his mind in misery.

I looked at Kenichi as his face turned deadly pale and bit my tongue to not laugh in his face most likely making the situation worse. After Kenichi's little freak out, a loud ring alerted all the student to get back to their classes. Tanimoto and Harada walked back into class ready for their next period.

"The answer is 200" Harada said calmly after Makino-sensei but most students called her, Maki-sensei asked her to answer a question. She was about 30 years old and a very sweet woman. Maki-sensei smiled sweetly to Harada.

"Very good Harada."

Harada nodded, her face hadn't change from it bored appearance. Some other students including Tanimoto were looking at her in awe and jealousy. Most of the girls were still glaring at her because she sat next to Tanimoto. She ignore their glares not threaten at all. Class drifted by quickly, finally school was over. Harada walked out of class and was almost out of school before hearing someone calling her. She turned and saw the attendance woman from the morning and she stopped. The woman walked up to her, handing her a package.

"Here's your uniform dear, so sorry for not giving it to you sooner."

Harada smiled and nodded to the woman already figuring she was going to like her. After learning her name was Misa, she bowed with her package in her arms before walking off. She looked down at her watch and let out a silent curse upon seeing she was going to be late picking up her brother. She then ran off in the direction of his school. After noticing no one around, she then started running at her inhumane speed once more and reaching the school in 5 minutes when it usually take 20. Her little brother had just walked out of the school when she arrived. After giving her a hug and started walking with her, he told her about his day.

"Well, first we played a game with names and then I meet this girl named Honoka! She was really nice and we became friends and.."

Harada smiled down at her little brother talking rapidly with excitement of his first day. As they walked, Harada noticed they were being followed by someone. Not wanting to alarm her little brother she continued on. She frowned upon seeing a large man blocking their path. He smirked down at her and her brother and just when they were about to turn around two more men came. All three men were both large and ugly beyond belief, suddenly a fourth man who was just as large but uglier and slightly hairy walked out. Harada guessed he was their leader. The leader then said in a loud and aggressive tone.

"Alright girl, we won't bother you too much, just come with us."

Harada's eyes narrowed at the man, her brother clung to her pant leg.

"And if I refuse?" Harada questioned.

The leader laughed then said. "Then we're going to have to rough ya up."

Harada sighed before pushed her brother back.

"I'm sorry but I've got a lot of better things to do than play around with you, shitheads." Harada said in a deadly tone.

The men glared at her. One of the men yelled.

"You little bitch, who the hell do you think you are!"

Harada merely smirked not answering his questioned. That annoyed him highly as he then walked over grabbing her arm. She turned to him, her smug smirk hadn't disappeared. Before he knew it, he was out cold on the ground on his back. Harada had grabbed him by his shirt and flipped him over her with ease and slammed him into the ground. His head hit the pavement with a loud thud but luckily he didn't die. The other men and the leader looked at her in shook as Harada fell back into a stance. She then ran at full speed disappearing from their sight but her brother knew exactly where she was. The 3 remaining men looked around confused. Harada then appeared in front of on e of the other lackeys and sent her fist into his stomach. Two cracking noises signaled to her that she cracked some ribs. After he fell to the ground, the finally lackey had grabbed her from behind in a bear hug. Before he had the chance to tighten his grip to break her in half, Harada had swung her legs up and kicked him dead in the face. His grip loosened completely as he fell on his back, blood dripping from his nose. Harada landed on her feet next to him and her eyes were set on the Leader who was frozen at his spot. He looked around himself at his unconscious men then at Harada with fear visible in his eyes. Her eyes looked wild like a wolf ready to kill.

"Mo-MOSTER!!" yelled the Leader before running off, scared out of his mind.

"Oh no you don't" Harada said before running forward and jumping in the air. She flipped and then out stretched her right leg bringing it down in axe kick. The leader fell hard to the ground, flat on his face knocking himself out cold. Harada landed gracefully on her feet. Akito smiled and walked up to his sister.

"Amazing as always, big sis!"

Harada smiled down at her little brother before talking his hand and continuing their walk to home like nothing had happened. Harada stopped suddenly upon faintly sensing a familiar odd aura but turn to find no one there except for the still knocked out thugs. She just shrugged and continued on her way. As soon as the two were out of sighed, Nijima came from behind a tree not too far from where Harada fought with a wide smirk.

'Well, well that was very interesting. She may look delicate but she's actually very lethal. She must join the alliance'

With that finally thought in mind Nijima walked off, jotting down data into his PDA. Anyway back to Harada. She and her brother had arrived home and Harada had just finished tell Akito about her day and that she meet up with Miu. Akito was always fond of Miu, think her as another sister. Suddenly the phone started ringing, after telling Akito to wash up for dinner, Harada walked over to the phone. She picked it up and said in a cold tone.

"Hello Ryuutaro Residence and if this is a bill collector or an advertisement, I will kill you."

Someone giggled on the other line before Miu's voice came in.

"You really need to answer the phone normally before you scare the living daylight out of someone."

"Ah Miu, what's up?" said Harada in a much kinder tone after realizing it was Miu.

"Oh nothing it's just I told Grandpa and everyone else you were in town and they wanted you to come by tomorrow and bring Akito too!"

Harada chuckled.

"Sure Miu, I'll drop by with Akito. Thanks for the invite!"

"You're welcome." Suddenly Harada heard a couple loud crashing noises and Miu yelling for them to be quiet. After a couple more crashing noises, a new voice came on the phone.

"HARA-CHAN!!"

Harada chuckled again, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Hey Apachai!"

Suddenly the sound of a struggle for the phone was heard before Miu's voice came back in.

"Sorry about that,-!"

CRASH, BAM!!

"Oh NO KENICHI-SAN!!"

With that there was a loud thud being the phone dropping to the ground and after that all Harada heard was a bunch of screaming and someone saying "He's dead!!" over and over. Harada pulled the phone away from her ear, staring blankly at it.

'_Maybe I should hang up_'

Miu then came back saying in a rushed tone.

"HELLO?!" Harada place the phone back to her ear and said in a confused tone.

"Miu? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, um of course why do you say that?" Miu gave a weak laugh.

"Well for one it's sounds like a war going on. Also I heard Kenichi name, is he training over there?"

"Oh yeah he is, he gotten quite strong over the while."

Harada nodded as she listened to Miu until Akito came down the stair complaining about him being hungry.

"Miu, I'll call you back. The brat is complaining about being hungry."

Miu chuckled but said her goodbye before hanging up. I also hung up and turned to Akito who was pouting up at me. His red hair still dripping of water making him look absolutely adorable. Harada sigh and walking into the kitchen saying.

"You're lucky you are so cute or else I would starve you."

Akito just shrugged and walked into the living room and started watching T.V. After a few minutes Harada had finished, setting out a large tray of fried fish. Akito jumped from the couch and ran over, planting his butt in his chair. After thanking Harada, he dug in. Harada chuckled at Akito fast eating.

'Works like a charm' She thought to herself.

Harada and Akito ate in their food quietly. After he was done Akito placed his plate in the sink and walked up to his room. Harada also placed her plate in the sink and after checking the locks and making sure everything was turned off down stairs, she went up to her room. She entered her room and turned on the light. Her room was a light blue with white clouds and small drawing over it. She walked over to her bed and laid down. She looked up at her ceiling blankly.

'_Luckily I didn't get homework since it was my first day'_

With that thought in mind, she rolled over onto her side and pulled the covers over herself. She then turned off her lights and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Please review!

Also please help me in figuring out who Harada should end up with Natsu Tanimoto or Ikki Takeda.


	2. Chapter 2

**History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi **

Unstoppable Force

Rated T for moderate violence, language and blood.

I don't own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple

* * *

BEEP! BEEP!

Harada was awoken by the loud beeping of her alarm clock. She reached over and touches the snooze button to quiet it. She then stretched out, yawning loudly. She then got out of her bed and walks out of her room. She walked over to her little brother's door and knocks.

"Akito! Time to get up!" She said loudly so he would hear.

Low groaning told her, he heard her. She smiled before walking in the bathroom and doing her daily routine, after that she walks out to see Akito walking half asleep towards the bathroom. She steps out of the way letting her little brother in. She then walks into her room and grabbed the package with her uniform in it. It was a dark blue blazer top with yellow buttons. Underneath was a white collar shirt and a red bow rested on top of everything. Also there was pink/red shirt with yellow lining. Lastly there were purple/blue leggings and brown clogs. She nodded to the outfit.

'It's really cute, the skirt's a little small but besides that is really nice." She thought to herself.

She then dressed into her school uniform looking herself in the mirror. The skirt was a little much more short that her liking since she was tall. The blazer felt a little snug but fit like a glove. She then walked out of her room after grabbing her bag, placing her gym uniform in it. She walked down the stairs to the living room to see Akito watching T.V. dressed it his uniform. She then walked into the kitchen and starts preparing breakfast.

"Hey Akito, what do you want?!" She yelled to him.

"Can you make some scrambled eggs?" He yelled back.

"Sure."

She then started preparing scrambled eggs for them both. After 5 minutes she was done and placed her and his plates out. He then walked in and sat down then immediately chowing down. She smiled and ate herself. Akito finished his plate off first and place it in the sink then grabbed his bag and waited for Harada. Harada did the same and the both of them walked outside. After locking the door, they started their walk to Akito's school.

"Akito, have a good day!" Harada said as she dropped her little brother off.

He waved at her then disappeared into his school. She then started off to her school, feeling in the adventures mood she jumped onto a nearby house. She then moved by rooftop at her inhumane speed. Wind whipped her hair wildly as she jumped from building to building. She then stopped onto of a building only a few yards away from her school, she then climbed down from the building onto the ground so not to be seen by anyone. She then walked the rest of the way to school and arrived just on time. She ran down the hall not really looking where she was going.

BAM!!

Harada accidentally bumped hard into someone. She stumbled back then looked over at who she bumped into. It was a boy with pale wavy blue hair, and light brown eyes. He had a tan skin complexion and was a little taller than me. He had on the boys uniform and his hands were wrapped in bandages.

'_A boxer huh?_' Harada thought to herself.

She then bowed to him.

"Sorry about that!"

He smiled kindly and said, "It's alright."

Harada then nodded and continued on her way, feeling the boy's eyes on her until she disappeared around the corner. She finally arrived at her class room, there were only a few people in the class since class hadn't started. Anyway, Harada walked over to her seat, she could feel the glares of the girls that were in the class as she sat down.

'_Tanimoto isn't even here and they still hate me, whatever._' Harada thought to herself.

She then pulled out a book and started reading it to pass the time. Finally the bell had rang and the other students poured into the classroom. Tanimoto smiled as he sat down next to her. Harada returned his smile before putting her book away and looking at the teacher as he began his lesson. Class drifted passed surprisingly quickly and finally lunch came around. She grabbed her lunch out of her bag before placing it back on my back and sitting underneath a nearby Sakura tree. Harada placed her bag next to her before opening her lunch.

"Harada-san?"

I looked up to see Tanimoto.

"Yes, Tanimoto-kun?" Harada said politely.

"Can I eat with you?" He asked.

Harada nodded and Tanimoto walked over and sat next to her. Instantly she could feel glares from most of the girls who were also eating outside. She ignored them eating her lunch quietly next to Tanimoto.

"Harada-san you said you like to draw correct?" Tanimoto asked.

Harada nodded to him.

"Yes, why?"

"Well since the play is soon, we thought of getting some posters up but no one can draw very well. So um will it not to be too much trouble to asked you?" Tanimoto said looking at Harada.

Harada smiled kindly, she was still suspicious of him but she wanted to be kind.

"Sure, I'll help. So you need them soon correct?"

Tanimoto nodded and smiled sweetly to her, usually it was make girls instantly in love with him but she just nodded and continued eating. Tanimoto continued to eat as well not wanting her to notice his shock.

'_She is defiantly different that the other girls_' He thought to himself

After lunch classes continued and finally came last period which since it was Tuesday, was Gym for Harada. She walked into the girl's locker room and noticed she was being glared at. She ignored them and walked around to find herself a locker. She finally found an empty locker and placed her bag and shoes before changing into her Gym uniform, putting her school uniform in her bag. She then closed her locker placing a lock on it since she knew someone was going to try something. She then walked out into the Gym. She noticed that both Kenichi and Miu were in her class. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey guys!"

They turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Harada-san! You and Akito are still coming right?" Miu asked.

"Coming? Where?" Kenichi asked looking between us confused.

"Ah yeah, I'll come to the Doji. I always wanted to see everyone again."

"Good! When Sakaki-san heard you were coming he was so excited that he accidently punched Kenichi through a wall."

Harada chuckled as Kenichi looked at Miu with widen eyes in shock.

"That's why he punched me?! I almost died back there!"

"Sorry Kenichi." Harada said with a kind smile on her face.

"Nah it's alright"

Their friendly moment was cut when they all felt an odd sensation and turned to see Nijima. He gave Harada a weird smirk and said.

"Very impressive moves you showed off yesterday."

Harada's left eye twitched as she gave him a glare.

"I knew I felt an odd aura, so it was you."

Nijima ignored her and continued.

"Fight a lot like Miu-san but much more wild like a stray dog."

Miu grabbed Harada by her arms to stop her from attacking Nijima as she growled and said.

"Who the hell are you calling a stray dog?!"

"You need to be a part of the Shinpaku Alliance"

"Like hell I will!" Harada yelled.

"Harada-san please calm down!" Miu said trying to hold Harada back.

She grunted but calmed down so Miu released her. She looked over at Kenichi.

"Kenichi can you be a **dear** and get your **friend**before I beat the every loving crap out of him?" Harada said in an annoyed tone.

Kenichi smiled nervously not want to get on Harada's bad side. Kenichi then grabbed Nijima and pulled him away. Miu giggled at Harada as she let out a long sigh before rubbing her head.

"God he gives me a headache."

"He does that sometimes but he's really a nice guy, Harada-san." Miu said.

Harada just grunts before turning hearing the teacher, Kame-sensei say.

"Alright everyone, you'll be running 3 laps for warm up for today then will play baseball, so everyone out to the track."

Everyone followed his instruction and walked out to the track. He then said.

"I'll be calling you by pairs of two to run so listen up. First are the girls, Miu Furinji and Harada Ryuutaro!"

Harada and Miu walked over to the beginning of the track and kneed down, ready to run.

"Hey Miu." Harada whisper to Miu.

Miu turned to her.

"Yes?"

"READY!!" yelled Kame-sensei.

"Let's run for real, I want to see how fast you've gotten."

Miu smiled, a fire grew in her eyes.

"Alright."

"GO!" Yelled Kame-sensei as he blew his whistle signaling for them to start.

Harada and Miu both pushed forwards and went running at inhuman speeds down the track. Everyone started with widened eyed at their speed. Harada smirked as she noticed Miu was keeping up with her.

"You've been training." Harada said as she was neck and neck with Miu as the lapped around finishing their first lap already.

Miu smirked back at her and said. "I see you have been too."

They continued to run, the other students could barely keep up with their speed as the finished their second lap. Kenichi was also looking but could follow them quite easily because of his training. Harada then said.

"You've done well Miu but you still need more training."

Harada then suddenly speeds up leaving Miu behind as she finished her finally lap and skidded to a halt. Miu also came to a stop upon finishing and pouted.

"You were holding back!"

"I just wanted to see how good you had gotten since I left." Harada said with a smile.

They then took notice to the silence and turned to the class to see them staring at them. Miu started playing around with her fingers not liking all this attention but Harada asked Kame-sensei about our time. He seemed to snap out of his trance before looking at the two times he wrote down and his eyes widened.

"Miu Furinji – 5 minutes and 6 seconds, Harada Ryuutaro – 4 minutes and 2 seconds." He said in amazement.

They both nodded then walked over to Kenichi and Nijima. Kenichi didn't seem too bothered by it but Nijima was having a field day. He had quickly jotted down some info before saying.

"Amazing, demon speed and fighting abilities as dangerous as a wild dog, you must join Shinpaku Alliance!" Nijima announced pointing at Harada.

She growled and was about to punch him but both Miu and Kenichi grabbed her to stop her.

"Who's a wild dog?!" Harada yelled glaring at Nijima.

"Harada-san please!" Begged Kenichi not wanting her to get into trouble for killing Nijima.

Harada took in a deep breath before slowly calming down. Everyone finished their warm up before moving to the field. Kame-sensei then assigned teams. Harada growled angrily as she was on the same team as Nijima. The game was very intense but ended in a draw. Harada then walked off to the locker room with Miu behind her. She walked over to her locker and opened it up. She quickly changed and placed her bag on her back. Miu had finished changing when she walked over to her and together they walked out of the locker and into the gym. When they walked out of the gym, they saw Nijima and Kenichi standing as the exit. So they walked over, Kenichi then asked.

"So you said something about going to Ryozanpaku right?"

Harada nodded, Nijima gave her a wild look.

"Are you crazy?! Those people are monsters!" He said.

She glared over at him.

"And you aren't?" She said.

He frowned at her and kept quiet.

"Anway, first I'd like to get my little brother from school if you guys don't mind?" Harada asked looking over at them.

Kenichi and Miu smiled but Nijima just grunted. They then walked out of school and down the road, it didn't take them long to reach there. Kenichi looked at the school and his eyes widened.

"Hey, this is my sister's school!" He said.

Harada turned to him, a look of interested in her eyes.

"Really? Hmm what's her name?" She asked.

"It's Honoka."

Harada's eyes widened slightly remembering Akito talking about a new friend he made who was also named Honoka. She then chuckled to herself.

"Wow, small world. My brother told me he made friends with a young girl by the name of Honoka."

Then on cue the school's finally bell rung and out came a group of students. Akito and a young girl with dark brown eyes and short equally dark brown hair, she looks very much like Kenichi.

"Honoka, over here!" Called Kenichi to his younger sister.

Both Akito and Honoka turned and after seeing us, walked over. Akito gave Harada a quick hug before asking.

"So are we going to Ryozanpaku?!" Akito asked Harada in an excited tone.

"Yes we are Akito" Harada answered her brother with a smile.

"Big brother? What are you doing here?" Honoka asked Kenichi.

"Ah well you see, Harada is Akito's older sister!"

Honoka then turned to me and looked me over before saying in a loud and excited voice.

"She really pretty and cool!!"

Harada chuckled at Honoka's comment. Honoka then turned to Kenichi with wide puppy dog eyes.

"Please Kenichi can I come with you guys?"

Akito then ran by her side and did the same.

"Yeah, can she?!"

Kenichi looked between the two before throwing Harada a quick glance. Harada nodded and Kenichi then looked down at his sister.

"Fine just don't cause any trouble."

Both Akito and Honoka smiled widely and nodded. We then continued on our walk to the Doji, after about 12 minutes we arrived. The gate was large and wooden, the wood seemed old and chipping at some parts. A smile appeared on Harada's face as she looked at the entrance.

"It still looks the same, just like when I first got here." Harada said in a reminiscing manner.

Kenichi looked at Harada.

"Harada-san you've trained here?!" He asked.

Harada turned to him.

"Yes I have train here, but it was only for a short time."

Kenichi nodded as they all walked into the Doji grounds. A large dark skinned man wearing a simple yellow wife beater and red shorts was walking around. As soon as he noticed us, he came running over at full speed. Before anyone could even speak the man had grabbed Harada, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Harada became like a rag doll as she struggle to breath and move from the man's strong grip.

"A-Apachai…I..can't-." Harada didn't finish her sentence as Apachai hugged her even harder.

"Apa you choking her!!" Both Miu and Kenichi said in fear of Apa killing Harada.

Apa instantly dropped her, she fell hard to the ground and started coughing as she tried to force air back into her lungs. Akito and Honoka giggled at Apachai as he went into panic mode. Harada then slowly stood back up.

"It's ok Apa, I'm fine."

"Sorry Harada-san!!" Apachai said.

Harada smiled shaking her head. After that, they all walked in back of the doji, Sakaki was training while Kensei and Akisame were playing a game of shogi. Shigure and Hayato were nowhere to be found.

"Everyone look! It's Harada-san and Akito-kun!!" Apachai announced loudly.

Everyone turned over to us. Sakaki stopped training as he walked over to Harada with a wide smirk.

"Harada! It's good to see ya kiddo! So are you up for a round?"

Harada returned his smile.

"Not this time Sakaki, maybe another day?"

Sakaki frowned but just shrugged before walking back over to training. They all then walked onto the porch where Kensei and Akisame were sitting.

"Ah Harada-san long time no see." Kensei said as he looked Harada up and down.

A vein popped on her head as she then pointed up at her face.

"My face is up here buddy!" She growled.

He chuckled nervously as Harada as she then turned to Akisame and bowed. She brought her head up and smile kindly to the man.

"Akisame-sensei it's good to see you again."

He chuckled at her politeness then reached over and petted her head.

"It's good to see you as well my old pupil."

Suddenly the sliding door next to us banged opened and a sword came out at Harada. Harada quickly dodged away landing on the Doji's ground. Then a woman walked out, she was wearing a short purple kimono and fishnet shirt underneath. She brought her sword back up and got into a fighting position.

"What is she doing?!" Nijima yelled.

"Ah don't mind them, this happens very regularly between those two." Miu said as she walked into the doji, Kenichi, Nijima followed her.

Akito and Honoka were busy playing with Apachai. Harada and Shigure stared each other down waiting. Then suddenly Shigure pushed off then porch and went charging at Harada. Harada stay absolutely still then entire time but then dodged the left just before being cut by the sword. Shigure quickly retaliated by turning as well and started to swing rapidly. This caused Harada to dodge as she had no other choice. Shigure's sword was making contact at some times. Harada had small cuts all over. Shigure then stopped her assault and just stared at Harada. Harada smirked then ran forward at Shigure and before she could defend herself, Harada punched her in the stomach hard. Shigure was pushed back a bit and then looked over at Harada in surprise.

"You've..grown..strong..Harada." She spoke.

"Thanks Shigure-san I've been train quite a lot." Harada responded.

"Shigure-san, Harada-san come one over! Miu prepared dinner!" Called Apachai.

Both Shigure and Harada stopped instantly. Shigure placed her sword away and turned to Harada, who was brushing herself off.

"It's..good..to..see..you..back." She responded slowly.

Harada smiled happily.

"It's good to be back, Shigure-san."

Both Harada and Shigure then walked into the doji, where everyone else were already crowed around a large dinning table. Harada sat in between Akito and Miu and Shigure between Kensei and Apa. Harada instantly notice they were missing someone ad looked over to Miu.

"Hey Miu, where the old man?"

Miu looked at her and said.

"He'll be here so-"

She was interrupted by the doors of the doji being slammed opened and they all turned to see Hayato standing in the doorway. Akito jumped up and ran over to him and hugged his leg since he was short. Hayato chuckled and bent over and gave Akito a proper hug.

"It's good to see your healthy Akito."

Harada smiled.

"I helped with that one, old man." She said in a joking tone.

Akito turned to her pouting and had an annoyed look on his face. Hayato chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, yes it's good to see you as well Harada."

Akito then sat back at his seat and Hayato took his seat between Miu and Sakaki. Dinner then started as loud as normal, Kenichi was constantly complaining about the fact that Sakaki-san and Kensei-san were stealing his food, Nijima was laughing, finding his distress too funny. Apa, Shigure, Honoka ad Akito were all chatting about a game they wanted to play the next time we came by. Hayato was talking with Miu about her day since he was gone all day. And lastly Akisame was silently eating his food. Harada too was very quiet as she looked over the scene in front of her with a warm smile.

'This kind of scene reminds me of our family before...'

Harada trailed off her thought as she looked over to Akito. He was smiling happily, chatting excitably with Honoka, Shigure and Apa. Harada's smile faded as she thought of back when Akito barely used to smile and was seemed to always be alone.

'I will never make him go through that again**, never.** No matter what I will do whatever it takes to keep that smile on his face even if it cost me my-'

"Harada"

Harada snapped her head aroud having her thought cut off as she looked over to Akisame, who had a very stern look on his face. She could see the concern in his eyes as he looked over at her. She forced a smile to try and show she was alright but he could see right through her.

"Yes Akisame-sensei?"

"Don't even try it."

Harada's smile faded, luckily everyone was talking so they didn't really notice her and Akisame talking, at least that's what she thought. She still played dumb as she tilted her head to the side in a confused notion.

"What do you mean?"

His eyes cut through her like a knife.

"Don't do anything stupid, no matter what the reason."

With one last meaningful stare, he continued to eat. Harada looked over at him for a minute before turning her eyes down at her food. Many thoughts ran through her head but one remained clear.

'Thank you sensei, I really appriate your support . . but Akito life to mean is ten times more important than mine. I don't care what I have to do or how many people I have to hurt. I will protect him at all costs.'

With that finally thought in her mind, she started to eat, not once noticing the many pairs of eyes that were watching her as she made her revolution.


	3. Chapter 3

**History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi**

Unstoppable Force

Rated T for moderate violence, language and blood.

I don't own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple

***So sorry for such a late update, I've been having a bit of writer's block on this story but now the ideas are flowing so enjoy!***

* * *

The moon shinned bright on this dark night, all the stores and house were dark well except for one lone bar. There were still a couple of people lagging around. Our focus was on a conversation between the bar keeper and a young male.

"You serious?"

The bar keeper said, giving the younger man a look of disbelief.

"Yeah Yeah! I'm sure of it! I heard that the Boss is finally coming back!"

"Oh come on. Why in hell would the Boss come back to this town, especially with Hayato and Ogata lurking around?"

"I don't know! Well I heard it was over some "dog", he said he wanted it back."

"Dog" Huh? Whatever, I still say there's no way."

The younger male pouted.

"Come on man, it makes sense. Maybe this "dog" is someone really powerful and knowing Hayato's and the Boss's past together, he must have something to do with it!"

"Eh beats me."

Suddenly the bar door busted opened, the barkeeper growled ad turned to yelled at who ever roughly opened his door but his voice died as his eyes widened at the figure standing in the doorway. The whole bar went deadly silent; the young male also turned seeing the fear stricken look on the barkeepers face. His eyes always widened and a wide smile appeared on his face.

"B-Boss!! You're back!!"

Standing in the doorway was a man, 6'5", long silky black hair and silted sliver eyes. Everyone in the bar made way for the man as he walked in. The barkeeper finally overcame his shock and gave the man a grin.

"Well, well look who crawled back from under a rock, how you been Konishi?"

Konishi gave the barkeeper a fox like smirk.

"A hell of a lot better than you it seems?"

The bartender chuckled lightly.

"Well it has been two years since you left, what the hell have you been up to all this time?"

Konishi's smile widened slightly.

"Let's just say, I was making some _friends_."

Everyone in the bar chuckled at his joke, the young man who had been quietly observing Konishi silently, finally spoke up.

"Um B-Boss d-do you remember me?"

Konishi turned his head slightly to the boy, his eyes then shined in remembrance.

"Kai, it's been a while hasn't it?"

Kai grinned from ear to ear, happy that he was remembered.

"Yes it has!"

"Heh, still as eccentric as always I see."

The barkeeper then cut in.

"Sorry to bother you, but what are you doing back in this little town?"

Konishi smile widened once more if possible.

"Well, I just happen to be looking for my dog; you see she was stole from me by Hayato, some years back. I want her back."

"I see, so what this dog look like?"

"Here the last picture I have of her."

He then pulled out a picture and handed it to the barkeeper. Kai, being the nosy boy he is, leans over the barkeepers shoulder to see the picture. The barkeeper's eyebrows knitted together as his face turned serious.

"Konishi, this picture… she's only a rut?"

"Yes, I realized that."

The barkeeper gave him a look.

"What did this kid ever do to deserve you looking for her?"

"Well now that's really none of your business. Now, have you seen her or not?"

His voice dropped cold, as his eyes narrowed slightly. The barkeeper shook his head, the suddenly Kai spoke up.

"Hey! I've seen her before!!"

Konishi looked over at Kai.

"Really now?"

"Yeah! Yeah! She just transferred to my school!!"

"Ah, please tell me her name."

"Um well that just it. I don't know her name."

Konishi sighed, shaking his head.

"Bu-But I do know what she looks like!!"

He then brought his head back up, looking Kai in the eyes.

"Well?"

"She had long fiery red hair and reddish brown eyes right?!"

The smile on Konishi's face slowly transformed into a smirk.

"Exactly, do you mind bringing her to me?"

"Yeah, anything ya want!"

"I'll be counting on you Kai."

Kai then returned the picture.

"But um where do I meet you?"

"Ah, my old place of course."

Kai nodded furiously, Konishi then turned to walk out of the bar.

"Ah yes once more thing, Kai."

"Ye-yes?"

"Please try not to harm her too much ok?"

"Yes sir!"

Konishi then walked out of the bar back into the cold night air. There parked in front was a woman standing near two bikes. One of the bikes was black while the other was a dark red. The woman has long dark purple curly hair and sharp grey eyes. She wore a leather jacket over a dark red shirt and a black shirt, legging and boots.

"So did you find your dog?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see her."

They both mounted their bikes then went speeding down the dark road. While riding, Konishi pulled out the picture once more, it showed the image of a young girl, maybe around the age of 13, covered in blood. Her back was to the camera, luckily her head was turn enough to see her profile. Her eyes looked lifeless and dark. Her hair was to her lower back and seemed to glow in the dark of the night. She wore long black pants and a shirt which cut off before her stomach. Bandages which were once wrapped tightly around her arms, were frozen lifelessly at her sides. Her fists were clenched tight and blood was dripping from her knuckles. By her feet were the bodies of three men, seemingly still alive, it was hard to tell from the camera angle.

"I'll be seeing you very soon, my sweet _Harada-chan_"

* * *

"Sister!! Wake up!!!"

I grumbled as I slowly opened my eyes at hearing Akito's voice yelling loudly in my ear. He was standing on the right side of my bed, staring at me with a pout. I gave him a confused look before asking.

"What's wrong?"

"You promised!"

"Promised? Promised what?"

"You said you would train me today!"

My eyes widened as my promise slowly came back to me.

"Oh yeah I did, sorry about that. I'm getting up."

I then pulled myself out of bed, he moved out the way so I could walk over to my dresser.

"What time is it by the way?"

"I think it's about 9."

"Oh alright, we'll go to the park in a minute, just let me change."

He smiled brightly before running out of my room, closing the door behind him, so I could change. After quickly throwing on a t-shirt and jeans, I walked out of my room and down the stairs. Akito was standing at the front door with an excited look on his face. I smiled as I walked over to him.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup, let's go Onee-chan!"

I chuckled as he opened the door, rushing out and I followed him. After locking the door, we both raced to the park, I of course won. Akito was panted hard as he looked over at me with a cute little pout.

"Aw that's no fair Onee-chan, you're really fast!"

"Don't worry Akito, I'll show you how to get that fast with some train of course."

He nodded with a bright smile on his face. So for the next 3 hours we trained, I taught Akito very basic martial arts as how to do a proper kick, punch then some defensive moves then at least one more complicated move. He picked up on them quite quickly and was easily able to do them with just a few attempts. So after we finished training, Akito's stomach growled loudly.

"Ah so hungry!"

"Heh, don't worry I'll get ya some ice cream!"

He turned to me with a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Really?!"

"Yup!"

"YAY!! Ok let's hurry then, I'll race you!"

With that he ran off, not looking where he was going so it was too late to tell him to slow down before he crashed into someone wearing a cloak. Akito fell to the ground roughly, I ran over to help him.

"S-sorry about that, Mister!"

We both looked over at the person but they were already walking off. I frowned, glaring at this cloaked man.

"Excuse me, but can you at least apologize to my little brother!"

The person stopped and turned his head slightly.

"Hmpt, sorry."

He then continued on. I grunted but brushed it off as I help Akito to his feet before yelling at the unknown person's back.

"How rude!"

Akito tugged on my hand, looking up at me with a soft smile.

"Don't be mad sis, I'm the one who bumped into him."

I sighed, he was too kind for his own good sometimes I swear.

"Either way, he could have said something."

I just let it go after that, finding no sense in holding a grudge for something like this. Anyway we then raced to the local ice cream shop, this time I let Akito win. I order our ice cream then we walk around the neighborhood, eating and talking. Akito was talking nonstop about his school and friends, this was one of the first time he really talk about school. I smiled and listen attentively, it were times like this that I really cherished with my little brother. Soon we finished our ice creams and we walking back to the house, that was until I saw someone I really didn't want to see, Niijima but he wasn't alone he was walking with a couple of other people, one of them were carrying a flag with the kanji for "Shinpaku" on it. Before I could stop myself I said.

"What kind of nonsense is this?"

Niijima and his little gang all stopped in their glorious march and turned to both me and Akito. Niijima's eyes lit up a bit at seeing me.

"Ah, Harada it's you! Today is a glorious day isn't it! Would you like to join us in our march!?"

"No"

I answered bluntly without hesitation. Akito, who was looking at Niijima hard, turned to me pointing at Niijima and said innocently.

"Onee-chan, is he an alien?"

I smiled nodding before answering.

"That right, Akito but he's one of those crazy alien who will take over your mind if you get to close or talk to them so let just ignore him, shall we?"

Akito smiled brightly and nodded.

"Ok!!"

With that said we walked passed them, towards our house. Niijima's left eye twitched before he started ranting off about how one day I'll join them and be proud to be in Shinpaku. I glared out at him from my doorstep.

"If you keep yelling I'm going to have to shut you up, got me?"

He instantly fell silent. I then smiled innocently.

"Also if you could be so kind as to remove yourselves from my front yard, that would be good or else I kicked you off."

With that said I slammed my door shut. Outside Niijima was throwing a temper tantrum before after a few minutes walking off continuing their little march. Anyway, as the afternoon rolled in, I was busy cooking dinner while Akito was watching T.V. Something in that back of my head was nagging at me but I just could understand what it was. Soon dinner was over and I had put Akito to bed, I slowly creep back downstairs. I looked at the clock, it read "11:00". I then walked into the kitchen to grabbed the trash which was full and brought it outside. The cold crisp air was very refreshing and the shine of the night moon brought a smile to my face. It was so … peaceful but just as I was about to go back inside I felt someone's eyes on me and snapped around scanning the area. Sadly though, the feeling left as soon as I did. With a stern frown on my face I gave one last scan around before walking back inside not noticing a figure staring at me from up top a nearby building. The figure smirked.

"Found you."


End file.
